1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine mounted to an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, etc., and particularly to a configurative relationship between an output terminal mount to which a three-phase output wiring harness is connected and a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional rotary electric machines, a rectifier apparatus is disposed inside a housing. A connecting seat is disposed so as to extend from a joining portion at one end of a heat sink on an output side of the rectifier apparatus. In addition, one end of an output terminal bolt is securely fastened to the connecting seat, and the output terminal bolt is passed through the housing and led radially outward so that an external power source cable can be connected. (See Patent Literature 1, for example.)
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. HEI 5-22892 (Gazette: FIG. 1)
In conventional rotary electric machines, the output terminal bolt is fixed to the connecting seat of the heat sink of the rectifier apparatus and projects radially outside the housing, and the external power source cable is securely fastened to the portion of the output terminal bolt projecting out through the housing. Thus, there has been a strong possibility that damage may be caused to a coupled portion of the output terminal bolt, where the output terminal bolt and the connecting seat are coupled, due to pivoting of the external power source cable around the coupled portion as a result of vibrations.
With enlargements in diameter and increases in weight in external power source cables accompanying increases in output from rotary electric machines, increases are increasingly being sought in the strength of output extracting portions. Furthermore, in conventional rotary electric machines, since the rectifier apparatus is housed internally, only one output terminal bolt has been required, but in rotary electric machines in which the rectifier apparatus is not housed internally, three output terminal bolts are required, leading to further increases being sought in the strength of the output extracting portions .
In recent years, rotary electric machines are increasingly being equipped with rotor position detecting devices. In rotary electric machines of this kind, a hollow cylindrical crown portion is disposed so as to protrude centrally from an axial end surface of a housing, and the rotor position detecting device is disposed inside the crown portion. Thus, the crown portion accommodating the rotor position detecting device places constraints on the layout of the output extracting portions.